


Thanks, Katherine

by kvtwrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF KATHOLINE TENSION, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Potential Love, Trust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvtwrites/pseuds/kvtwrites
Summary: As Caroline had just done something that she immediately regrets, she hopes to find Elena at the Salvatore house. Instead, she faces someone at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thanks, Katherine

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first post on here. i just love these two and i write for fun.  
> one-shot, i guess u could call it fluff, i ship them but their friendship and tension is something else  
> i didn't check for grammar so i apologize if there are any spelling mistakes or some sort.  
> i take constructive criticism very seriously so if u have any! please!
> 
> enjoy:)

"God, she won't even pick up." Caroline muttered to herself as she strutted towards the Salvatore house. Her clothes were untidy, along with her usually perfect hair. Anyone who would cross paths with Caroline now would assume something suggestive. When she charged at the door like someone was chasing her, it swung open. "Elena, where are you?" Caroline walked down the halls of the mansion, trying to find her best friend. "Elena! Why aren't you picking up my calls?" 

Over the course of marching up and down stairs, through the halls, and into different rooms, she had no luck. While Caroline was walking back into the living room, she saw one of the worst people to confront at this moment. "Hi, Caroline." the dark-haired girl stood up from her comfortable position. "Kathe-" Caroline paused and headed for the door without even complaining. She was stopped in her tracks by Katherine's vampire speed. "Looking rough, blondie." Caroline let out an annoyed huff. "I'm not in the mood for this right now, don't you have a cure to look for?" 

Katherine noticed the distress in Caroline's eyes. Although, she put it off with her snarky attitude. "Don't _you_ have something to explain?" Katherine tilted her head, waiting for an answer. Caroline debated whether she should tell her or not. Elena was probably off with Damon and she needed to let her feelings out. "I did something I shouldn't have, and it's not necessarily what I did but who I did it with." Caroline instantly knew that Katherine was just going to mock her. Proving her wrong somehow, Katherine went and took a seat back onto the couch she was sitting on before, crossing her legs into a position indicating that she's free for discussion. "Hit me." 

Caroline took a seat on the couch that was parallel to the one Katherine was sitting on, now facing her. "I am at my lowest point, I actually can't believe I'm talking to you about something like this before anyone else. You like killed me." Caroline looked down. "I made you better as a vampire, you can't use that card as an excuse." Katherine retorted. "And, you're acting like you just committed mass genocide." Caroline rubbed her eyes before facing back at her. Katherine was right. "Okay, fine." Caroline gave in. "I slept with... Klaus."

Katherine's eyes widened, she was lost for words. "Really?" that was all she could come up with, but it was in an attentive tone. "Yes, really and I feel terrible about it." Katherine was staring at her with a disgusted look on her face. Caroline fell back into the couch and just stared at the vast ceiling. Katherine thought she would try and comfort Caroline. For what it was worth, they weren't really enemies. "So..how was it? Spill." Caroline sat back up. "Kather-" she was cut off by Katherine. "I want details. How was it?" she moved up to get closer to Caroline's face to leave her with no choice. Caroline let out an involuntary smile and said "He was good, like really good, I mean, he's like a billion years old. He has to have experience right?"

**A good hour went by.**

The girls were both sitting on the same couch and were both comfortable. Caroline's jean jacket had been put to the side and so were her shoes. She was now curled up against the pillows. Katherine had done the same thing with her leather jacket and heels. She was sitting criss cross with a glass of bourbon in her hand. "I had no other choice, I still wanted to live and if that meant turning into a vampire then that was enough for me." Katherine sipped her drink. "I think I would do that too, now that I think of it." Caroline confessed. "Why did you turn me? I know you were trying to declare war at Stefan and Damon but you could've turned Bonnie, Jenna, or Matt or something. Why me?" Caroline poured her heart out in that question. She was genuinely curious and she wasn't afraid to ask her anymore. 

Katherine looked directly into her eyes, insinuating truth. "I saw myself in you, somewhere. Take that however you want, bad or good. There was a smart girl in there, waiting to come out in some shape or form." Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, she felt emotional. It was one of the realest things she had heard in her life. Katherine continued. "We're more alike than you wanna believe." Caroline knew this. It was one of those pills that were hard to swallow. She sighed and just stared at Katherine for a little.

They were now just staring at each other blankly. It had been an hour and they've been talking about their feelings. Caroline never thought that _the_ Katherine Pierce had actual feelings. Katherine never thought she would waste her time talking to Caroline. Again, like Katherine said, they were very alike. 

"Thanks, Katherine." Caroline sighed. "No fuss, Care." Katherine had realized what she just called her. "Caroline." she corrected herself. "Care's fine." Caroline reassured. They both smiled at each other. It wasn't quite a full smile, more of an indirect proclamation of peace. 


End file.
